Scarred
by hortonhearsawaitwhat
Summary: It wasn't just a miscarriage. It was something far worse, that has left Korra traumatized. When she becomes pregnant once again, she's terrified. Mako promises to protect her, but can he save her from her own inner demons? Paring: Makorra.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The cold winter rain trickled down the window pane. Korra followed a running drop with her finger. Mindlessly, she water bent it to do loops. She looked across the waiting room at a decorative mirror. In her reflection, Korra could see that face had become paler. She'd lost some of her muscle. She looked down and noticed that her arm was wrapped around her abdomen. She let go, remembering there was nothing there anymore. The door creaked open. Mako, stood there in his street clothes with an umbrella. Korra stood up, as Mako took her under his arm. The couple walked out of the counseling center. Mako didn't even bother asking how her sessions went anymore. She didn't like to talk about it that much. It was no use trying. She had been perfectly fine three weeks ago on their anniversary. Nowadays, she was so sad and depressed. She was getting more fragile and scared. Almost anything physically unexpected would trigger her. How had things gone so downhill?

A sudden flash of light startled Korra. She gasped, jumping back. "Avatar Korra. How've you been handling your tragic loss lately?" The reporter flashed his camera again. "I-" Her breath was becoming faster. Mako saw the fear in her eyes.

He's going to trigger her.

Mako angrily turned his head at the reporter. He kicked his leg up and smashed the camera. It shattered to bits on the damp sidewalk.

"Leave." He growled.

The reporter quickly scrambled away from them.

"Disgusting." He turned over to Korra, who was still in shock. He quickly grabbed her into a hug. She buried her face into his chest. His familiar, soothing embrace calmed her.

"I'm okay." She breathed out. Mako gently kissed the top of her head.

"Let's go home. You should get some rest."He said. The rest of the walk home was silent.

* * *

><p>Mako opened the door and the couple rushed inside the house. The rain was pouring even harder. Naga was nestled in the corner of the wall that divided her area and the living room. Her eyes sprung open and she quickly went to greet her master.<p>

"Hi girl." Korra cooed as the polar-bear dog nuzzled her noes under Korra's arm. Korra stroked her pets back and chuckled.

"It's good to see you too." Mako walked into the kitchen and grabbed a drink from the fridge.

"Do you want something to eat sweetie?" He called. "No thanks." Korra laid down on the couch and turned on the radio. She switched channels until some soft jazz music was playing.

He walked from the kitchen to the living room. The only distinction between the two rooms was where the floor changed from tile to carpet. Mako sat down in the brown leather chair next to her and read a book. Two hours past by and it was already dark outside. Mako was still reading. Korra was listening to some smooth jazz.

"Gentle, slow and calm,

Yet can drown a man with ease,

This is the water

Brings us light and warmth,

Yet can burn all with a spark,

This is the fire

Soothes the heart and mind

Yet it can pierce a mans soul,

This is the tongue

-Written by..."

A loud static screeching sound came from the radio. The music and the screeching fought for dominance. Mako quickly turned off the radio, but it was too late. Korra had been triggered. She began hyperventilating. He quickly tried to wrap his arm around her. She screamed at his touch, and fell off the couch. Tears quickly rolled down her face as she lied on the floor in a feeble position. She was sobbing hysterically. The scenes of that night replayed in front of her. The warehouse. With the blood spatters staining the floor. The leader of the group. His cold green eyes, and slick hair as dark as a moonless night. She remember the piercing cry of her son. His first and last breath. She was overwhelmed with the shear horror of dying, just like she had that night. Her stomach flinched inward. She groaned in agony. That was the last straw for Mako. He couldn't stand by and just watch her suffer. He gently got down on his knees in front her.

"Korra. It's me, your husband. Mako."

"Mako?" Her eyes were disoriented.

"Yes. No ones going to hurt you. You're safe." The images disappeared and Korra was brought back.

She quickly went into Mako's arms. He held her close to him. Her body trembled. She took a deep breath. As she let it out, the tightness in her chest left also. She tried to stand up, and fatigue and dizziness overwhelmed her. She fell to her knees. Mako picked her up bridal style and began to walk up the stairs. He cradled her close to his chest. She felt so feeble and exposed. Mako laid her down in their bed. She curled up under the blankets, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's the first chapter. I hope you like it! I know, you might be thinking "WHAT HAPPENED?!" But I will explain it. Later on in the story of course. But please, just bear with me for now. Sorry about the random haiku's, I just wanted to put what Mako was reading in there. As you can tell I'm not a poet. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. (Format Updated)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Korra woke up to the sound of a sizzling pan from downstairs. She sat up out of bed and rubbed her eyes. Instantly, she was struck with horrible nausea. She darted to the bathroom and heaved into the toilet. Mako heard her and quickly turned off the gas stove.

"Korra?" He ran up the stairs.

"Korra are you alright?" He said as he came into the bathroom. She took a heavy breath before heaving one more time. She made a sound of disgust.

"I'm fine." She said sitting agains the wall.

"Can you even stand?" Mako said worriedly.

"Yeah." She attempted to stand. Her vision darkened slightly and she felt a rush of vertigo, but managed to stay on her feet.

"That's it. You're not staying home alone like this."

"Mako. I'm-" She stopped. She'd wanted to say she was fine, but even she knew something was wrong with her.

"Oh, alright." Mako walked over to the phone and dialed Asami's number.

"Hello? This is Asami Sato."

"Asami. Hey, it's Mako."

"Mako? Are you okay? You sound a bit, frantic."

"No, I'm fine. But I-" He sighed. "Korra's really sick, and I have to go to work. So, do you think you can come over? I don't want to leave her here all alone."

"Yeah, of course."

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'll be there in soon."

Mako heard Korra in the bathroom vomiting again. "I gotta go. Bye." With that, he hung up the phone and ran to comfort his sick wife.

* * *

><p>"Korra?" Asami said as she opened the door to the house.<p>

"Korra where are you?"

"I'm upstairs." She called. Asami walked up the stairs carrying a large paper bag. Korra laid in bed tucked under the blankets.

"I brought you a cup of noodles with some sauce. I picked them up over at Narook's." She pulled out a styrofoam container and handed it to Korra. Korra smilied and accepted the noodles.

"Thanks." She opened the lid and slurped up a spoonful of noodles. Asami sat at the edge of the bed while Korra devoured the noodles. Once she finished, she let out a breath.

"Thank you so much. I needed that."

"It's no trouble really. Mako had me scheduled a doctor's appointment for you. It's at noon." Korra looked over at the clock. 10:55.

"I guess I'll get ready then." Korra got out of bed and felt the cold morning chill. She shivered. The warmth of the blankets was so soothing, she wanted to lay there all day. But she couldn't. She went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. As she waited for the water to heat up, she looked over at her calendar hanging on the wall. It was the 21st of the month. Her period was late. She brushed the thought aside, knowing her periods have always been irregular. She took a fast shower and put on her normal clothes and coat.

As soon as the girls came down the stairs, Naga came bounding towards them. She licked her masters face.

"Aw, c'mon Naga! I just washed my hair." Korra laughed. She rustled Naga's fur.

"Can we take Naga there? She needs some exercise." Naga barked in agreement with her.

"Sure." said Asami.

"You're not gonna get sick are you?"

"Nah, I'll be fine." They took Naga outside. The ground was still wet from yesterday's rain. Naga began sniffing all the plants in the yard.

"Naga, come." Korra commanded. Naga's head snapped up and she quickly went to her masters side. Korra and Asami climbed up on Naga's back.

"Let's go girl." Korra commanded. Naga began running down the street, splashing through the puddles. She got a few glances when they went downtown, but nothing different.

Naga stopped in front of a large white building. Korra jumped off of Naga. Dizziness and nausea hit her like a truck. She staggered over to the wall for support and gagged.

"Korra!" Asami ran over to her and slung Korra's arm over her shoulder.

"Let's get inside." Asami helped her into hospital.

"Can I get a wheelchair?" Asami asked the lady at the desk. Quickly, a male nurse came to their side with a wheelchair. Korra sat down and was relieved somewhat of her symptoms. Asami wheeled Korra to the elevator.

"What floor, 'miss?"asked the lift man.

"3rd." Asami said. The lift man closed the gate, then the door to the elevator. He pulled a lever and the elevator ascended. After a minute, the lift man stopped the elevator and open the door.

"3rd floor. Have a good day ladies." He tipped his hat to them.

"Thank you." Asami hurriedly pushed Korra's wheelchair out of the elevator and signed her in. Several minutes passed before a nurse called Korra in. The nurse wheeled her into the back while Asami waited in the waiting room.

Korra sat in the doctors office and glanced at the clock. 12:18. These doctors were never on time, she thought. She suddenly heard the knob 'click' and the door opened. A woman wearing a healer's uniform entered the room. It was her regular doctor. They exchanged greetings and shook hands.

"So, how have you been recently?" The doctor asked.

"Not the best. I, had a bit of an attack last night." The doctor wrote something down on her clipboard, nodding her head.

"And I've been throwing up and dizzy all morning. Yet at the same time I'm starving."

"Mhm. When was your last cycle?"

"About, six weeks ago." Korra answered

"Have you been sexually active in the past month?"

"Yes, but I-" Korra stopped. She knew exactly where this was going.

"No. No, No, no, no, no, no, You think I might be, pregnant?" Korra choked.

"It is a possibility." The doctor looked at her with sympathetic eyes. Korra pressed her hand against her face.

"Oh, spirits." Korra muttered.

"May I have a look at you?" Korra nodded. The doctor took the stethoscope hanging off her shoulders and pressed it against Korra's chest. Korra knew the drill. Breath in, breath out. The doctor moved the stethoscope around Korra's body. It went to her stomach. The doctor knitted her eyebrows together.

"Alright," the doctor nodded.

"We're gonna run a couple of standard tests on you. And we should have the results in a few hours." They drew some blood and took a sample of urine. They released Korra, and she and Asami went back home.

* * *

><p>The next few hours dragged by slowly. It seemed like days passed. Finally, the phone rang.<p>

"Hello? This is Korra." She answered hesitantly. She doesn't remember the exact words the caller said. All she remembers is the words "you're pregnant" ringing in her ears. Then hanging up the phone.

"Korra? What'd they say?" Asami asked.

"I'm-" She sobbed. "Pregnant." Korra fell to her knees crying. Asami got up and led her to the couch. She wrapped her arms around Korra.

"Oh, Korra. It's okay." Korra's breath hiccuped.

The door unlock and Mako came inside. He jogged over to his distressed wife.

"Korra?" He sat down and held her.

"Korra what happened? What'd the doctor say?" Korra sobbed loudly and fell into Mako's chest.

"I should go." said Asami. She got up and grabbed her things. She looked back at Korra and Mako pitifully. Then hastily left. Mako lifted Korra's chin.

"Please. Tell me what's wrong. Just take a deep breath." She looked into his eyes. She could see how badly he wanted to take this pain away from her.

_Breath in._

_ Breath out._

Korra took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." Mako's eyes lit up. A light smile was painted across his face.

"Korra," He breathed out.

"That's great."

"Mako. I'm scared."

"It's okay." She laid her head on his chest. The lulling sound of his heartbeat soothed her.

"I won't let anything happen this time. I'll protect you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this was kinda a boring chapter. It took me like a week to write. I wrote like half of this today while waiting during callbacks for a school play. I was there 11:00am to 5:00pm. I'm also sorry about the wait. Next chapter will be soon. I hope. Reviews would be GREATLY appreciated.(Format Updated)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dim city lights lit the dark street. Korra was walking home from an interview. She answered some questions and gave her opinion on current events. Just the usual. Her hands rested on top of her large baby bump. Suddenly, she felt the baby kicking. She giggled and rubbed her stomach.

"Hey little guy." She cooed. She then let out a sigh.

"Just a few more weeks" She whispered to herself. Mako and Korra were so eager to be parents. Even though he wasn't planned, they were still happy.

The street lights suddenly began to flicker. Some went out, some went back to normal. Something didn't feel right. Korra was beginning to get uneasy so she began to walk a bit quicker. As soon as she turned the corner, she was hounded by two men. One restricted her. The other shot a cold burning liquid in her neck. She tried to scream. But the darkness engulfed her.

A bright light shone in Korra's face. She suddenly realized she was tied to a table. She tried moving, but instant pain ran through her body.

"You had to get the avatar." She heard a mans voice in the darkness. It was deep, smooth, and angry.

"W-we didn't know it was her." said another man timidly.

"Well, you should've checked first. I told you. You have to get unregarded people. People no one would notice. And I'm positive people will notice the avatar."

"You promised all of us we'd get something tonight. It's been 3 weeks." said a third man.

"And I will keep my promise." The man slowly came out of the darkness. He had lightly trimmed facial hair, the color of venom. His facial features were sharp and thick. He wore a tan trench coat and a grey shirt.

"I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience avatar. My assistants," Two cowardly men emerged from the dark. The man glared at them. Then turned back to Korra with a sly grin.

"Just couldn't help themselves. Why in your condition you'd be perfect for us." Her breath was heavy.

"What do you want with me?" She said angrily. He ran his hand through the air

"Oh it's nothing personal. Not at all. We only need you, for our clan's survival." The man ran hand across her stomach.

"Don't you touch me." She spat. Korra was an emotional wreck. She was terrified and angry, but she refused to cry. Not I front of these men. The man made a "tsk" sound.

"Bring the rest of the clan in." The images blurred into black. A rush of agonizing pain surged through her body. She screamed. It felt like she was being torn apart. She heard a baby's cry. Her baby's cry. Then, the snap of a bone.

* * *

><p>Korra woke up screaming. Mako bolted straight up and turned on a bedside lamp. Her breathing felt sharp. Sweat ran down her face. She wrapped her arms around her two-month-old baby bump and sobbed. Mako wrapped his arms around her, gently shushing her.<p>

"It's okay. It was just a nightmare." Mako said soothingly. Korra hiccuped. He stroked her head, lightly swaying back and forth. An old lullaby emerged from the back of his mind. It was the one his mother used to sing to him and Bolin when they got scared. He began singing to her.

_"Rest your head._

_Close your eyes._

_You're safe in my arms._

_There's no need to cry._

_I'll be beside you, to protect you from fear._

_Rest your head now._

_I am here._

_These nightmares that plague you,_

_Will go away._

_And when the dawn is breaking,_

_I will still stay._

_There's no need to worry._

_The darkness is gone._

_Your fright will all cease now._

_My love for you is strong."_

She looked up at her husband, and smiled.

"I'm so lucky I have you." She said snuggling into his chest. He kissed her forehead.

"Go to sleep now. You need your rest." Mako turned off the lamp and laid down. Korra wrapped her arms around him and clung to him like a security blanket. She fell asleep to the rhythmic sound of her partners breathing.

* * *

><p>The morning sunlight streamed through the bedroom window. Korra blocked the bright light from her eyes with her hand. She turned over to notice Mako was gone. On the nightstand, she saw a folded note. She picked it up. It read,<p>

_"Korra,_

_I've left for work. I'll be back around 5:30._

_Love,_

_Mako"_

Korra smiled and folded up the note. She placed it in a box where she kept all of his little notes he left her. They were very sentimental to her. For the rest of the day she tried to keep busy. She was reading the newspaper and she was shocked to read the headline. _"Avatar Pregnant Again?"_. How did these things get out so fast? She decided to read the article.

_"Rumors have been spreading like wild fire that the avatar is pregnant again. Our reporters tried to get the inside scoop, but they have yet to find a valid resource on the story. Healers have kept the information confidential. The Avatar herself has been silent about the matter. But who wouldn't be after only ten months to recover from the miscarriage of their first born? The Avatar-"_

That was enough for her. She crumpled up the newspaper and threw it in the trash.

"Journalists" She muttered. Korra looked over at the wall clock. 5:56. Mako should've been home by now. Where was he? Did something happen? A tight feeling squeezed her chest. Her eyes began to water. She slowly curled into a ball and laid on the couch. Possible catastrophes ran through her head. Her body involuntarily shook. She stayed like this for almost an hour. It got worse with every minute he wasn't there.

"Korra? I'm home."

She got up shakily.

"How was your- oof!" She ran into him, hugging him with all her might.

"Where were you?" She choked.

"I, picked us up some dinner then got stuck in traffic. Are you okay?"

"You weren't here. I thought something happened." His heart dropped. He held her a bit tighter.

"Aw Korra, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm just glad to know you're okay." They both stood their a moment, intertwined with each other.

"C'mon. Let's go eat." He said. During their dinner, Mako noticed something different about Korra.

"Sweetie are you okay?" He asked. She sighed.

"I just miss you. You've been working so much I barely see you. And when I do see you, I'm usually getting an attack." She was right. He couldn't just leave her everyday. Not now.

"I'll ask Beifong if I could get off earlier."

"Are you sure? I don't want to get you in trouble." He held her hand across the table.

"I'd get in trouble a hundred times with Beifong for you Korra." He leaned across the table and gave her a kiss.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Mako stood outside Lin's office. He knocked on the door, waited a moment, then entered.<p>

"Chief, could I talk to you?"

"Make it fast." She said not even looking up.

"I, need to get off work earlier." She looked up at him.

"Why?"

"It's about Korra. You're aware of her, situation." There was a moment of silence.

"I understand."

"Thank you Chief." He bowed.

"Mako." She called as he was about to exit.

"Take good care of her." She said with a sympathetic look.

"I will."

Mako slipped out the door. Lin let out a sigh, then retreated back to her papers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Such a long chapter. It took me like two days to write that song. I would've had it finished sooner but I got REALLY sick. Thank you guys so much for the reviews. You're all so sweet. *kisses* I'll start writing the next chapter now.(Format Updated)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Did you find them?" Korra asked eagerly.

"I had to go to three different stores." Mako set the bag in his hand on the table. Korra lunged for it and pulled out a box of pastries. She tore open the box and took a bite of one of the golden frosted treat.

"Oh my spirits! These are so good." She moaned. Mako smiled and kissed her neck.

"Hey, what time is that healers appointment today?" Korra asked.

"Uh," He rubbed his face.

"It's at, three. So we've got two hours." Korra groaned and fell back onto the couch.

"I don't wanna go."

"Dear, we have to." He walked over to her.

"We gotta make sure the baby is healthy." He said as he rested his hand on her baby bump. Korra sighed.

"I know. I'm so selfish." She grunted.

"I mean," She stood up. "here I am thinking about my needs when there is a fragile unborn life inside me that could perish any moment because of one single screw up from me!" She fell face flat onto the couch.

"I am a horrible person." She cried through the cushions.

"Korra, that's not true and you know it. You're the most selfless woman I know." She began making a noise to what sounded to Mako like sobbing. Only when she sat up Mako saw, she was laughing. She started laughing so hard, a tear ran down her face as she repeatedly slammed her fist into the couch. He sat there, his eyebrows raised in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Her laughing slowly turned into horrified sobbing.

"What's wrong with me?!" She collapsed into Mako's lap. She was an emotional mess. Mako sighed and stroked Korra's back. "This, is gonna be a long nine months."

* * *

><p>"Well, Avatar Korra, it seems your pregnancy is going just fine." The doctor bent the glowing blue water over Korra's stomach into a bowl. Korra sat up on the bed.<p>

"You're positive. The baby's okay?" The doctor smiled.

"Yes. The baby's doing just fine. You're doing everything perfectly." Korra let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay. Thank you. I'm just a bit, nervous."

"That's perfectly normal." The doctor turned her head to Mako

"May I talk to you for a moment?" She nodded her head towards the door.

"Sure." Mako stood up and followed her into a solitary room.

"I realize that Korra has been going through some emotional problems prior to this pregnancy."

"That's correct."

"Now, this concerns me for several reasons. I don't want her to go back into depression, it could become unhealthy. I want you to make sure she doesn't."

"Yes ma'am." He nodded. He followed her back into the room. Korra sat there twiddling with her thumbs nervously.

"Alright. I'm going to get you some papers to fill out. I'll be right back." The doctor left the room.

"So what'd she talk to you about?" Korra asked.

"Oh, that? Don't worry about it. Everything's fine." He smiled and held her hand.

"Okay." Korra said uncertainly. The doctor returned with their paper and freed the couple to go. They walked out of the hospital hand in hand.

"You know what? Let's go do something." Mako suggested.

"Like what?" Korra laughed at his enthusiasm.

"I don't know? Maybe a," He paused.

"A picnic. Let's just go have a picnic. For the heck of it."

"Mako, I don't really wanna-"

"Please?" He drew the word out like a child and rested his head on her shoulder. Korra giggled.

"You're such a dork. Oh, fine."

"Thank you." He kissed her cheek.

* * *

><p>They had their picnic in the park. Under their special tree. The one they slept under so many years ago. Mako packed sandwiches and juice and a bunch of other stuff. Mako tried to entertain Korra by attempting to catch chips in his mouth. And each time they hit him somewhere on his face. Korra snorted. She then attempted to catch one in her mouth and succeed.<p>

"I win." She smiled proudly. Mako slouched, pouting.

"Hey, give me some of those." Mako asked Korra. She was eating a cluster of berries.

"No. I want these."

"Well, I want some too."

"I'm pregnant. So therefore, I have the right to eat whatever I want and you gotta deal with." She popped another berry into her mouth.

"I packed them for both of us."

"Too bad."

"Fine. Be that way." Quickly he sprang over to her and started tickling her.

"M-Mako! Stop! I-I can't breath!" She laughed.

"Give me the berries!"

"Never!" Her body spasmed all over the picnic blanket. She then slammed her foot into the ground and earthbent a big crack in the ground. Mako stopped and looked over at the crack. They both sat there a moment staring at it, then burst out laughing.

"Oh my spirits this is your fault!" Korra laughed. He didn't deny it. Mako let out a sigh with a tune.

"Okay, fine. Here, open up." Korra fed him some of the berries. Three years later and their still the same overly cute couple that most people would find annoying. Not that they cared.

* * *

><p>They spent the rest of the day browsing around random stores. Mako loved to spoil Korra every now and then. Today was no exception. Korra wasn't really one for shopping, but she liked spending time with her husband. Also they needed to get some maternity clothes for Korra. They also just got some random things. When they arrived home, it was sunset. They were both exhausted from a long day. A pleasurable day, but a long one. Korra fell face flat on the bed and nestled under the blankets.<p>

"You're not gonna get into your pajamas?" Mako asked, stripping to his underclothes.

"Too tired. Need sleep." Korra mumbled. Mako leaned down a kissed her cheek. He crawled into bed and wrapped his firm, loving arms around her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: GAH! I'm sorry this chapter took awhile, I had such horrible writers block. I wanted to make this chapter fluffy. Maybe the next one too? Thank you so much for your patience. (Format Updated)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Screaming and thrashing. That's how Korra woke up from her latest nightmare. She gasped, trying to catch her breath. It was cold. And dark. She heard it all again. The screams. The police sirens. The ripping of flesh. She felt responsible for his death. Although she knows there was nothing she could do, that didn't ease her guilt and pain. Korra reached her hand across the bed. Mako wasn't there. He was working on a big case that he was close to cracking.

"Mako," She whimpered, cradling her baby bump. She was at seven months. Several tears escaped her eyes as she clutched the blankets. She felt so helpless and empty.

No.

She refused to let these nightmares take hold of her. If she could defeat the damned spirit of darkness, she could overcome this. She sat up and took a breath. The room suddenly felt a bit brighter. Korra got up out of bed, sat on the floor, and got into her meditation pose. She closed her eyes and let her spirit be free. An instant calm washed over her like a waterfall.

What seemed like only seconds later, the sound of an opening door snapped her back to reality. She turned over to see Mako.

"I thought you'd be in bed by now. Did I disturb you?"

"Nah, you're fine. I was sleeping, but I woke up and decided to meditate."

Mako walked over to her and helped her up.

"How's my little girl doing?" After their last visit to the doctor, she told them the baby would be a girl.

"Fine." She rested her hand on her bump.

"She's kinda quiet right now." He bent down so that his face was level with her stomach.

"Hi baby." He cooed with a dumb grin on his face.

"Daddy's home." He kissed her bump. Suddenly, the baby kicked at him. He flinched back, holding his hand to his mouth.

"Ow." Korra snorted then bust out laughing.

"Would you look at that. Detective Mako beat up by his unborn daughter. That'd make a good headline for the papers." She teased. He glared at her playfully.

"Ha ha. Very funny." He stretched his arms moaning.

"I'm going to bed. I've had a long day."

"I think I'll join you." The couple crawled into bed and wrapped their arms around each other.

"Goodnight Korra."

"Goodnight Mako." Korra felt the baby beginning to kick again. She smiled.

"Goodnight baby." Korra cooed. She tossed and turned trying to settle herself in a comfortable position. Her stomach was starting to feel strange. Not exactly nausea, not exactly pain. Just, strange. Around one in the morning, she finally found a good position. And fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang over ten times before Korra got out of bed groaning. She snatched her blue robe and went to answer the door. Her hair was tangled and messy. Standing in the doorway was Bolin.<p>

"Mornin' Korra." Korra yawned with a tired expression on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Bolin lightly chuckled.

"Nice to see you too. You said we'd meet at two for lunch." She suddenly became more alert.

"Wait what time is it?" "It's ah," He looked at his pocket watch.

"1:30."

"Oh, man. I slept in too late." She ran her hand through her hair.

"Ya think?"

"I'll go get ready." Korra let Bolin inside and ran to get ready as fast as her pregnant body would let her. She came out in a long light blue cotton shirt similar to her regular one, and long black leggings.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go." The two friends hastily left the house.

* * *

><p>They had lunch at a local Fire Nation cuisine place downtown. Asami joined them also. They chatted over how their lives were going.<p>

"So, do you guys have any names picked out?" Asami asked. The couple looked at each other.

"Yeah we have one picked out. But we want to announce it at the baby shower next week." Korra said. The baby shower was being hosted by Asami, of course. She planned on sparring no expense. Asami wanted to make sure they had everything they needed.

During the lunch, Korra began feeling pain in her stomach, but she assumed it was from the food. When the bill came, it started getting worse. Korra clenched her teeth. But she didn't want to worry anyone so she pushed it aside. As she got up from the table, she felt a jab of pain. She gasped. Clenching the table.

"Are you okay sweetie?" She took a breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The baby's just getting a little upset over the food. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" He asked putting on his jacket.

"Yes, I'm fine." They left the restaurant. Korra held onto Mako's arm for support. She suddenly felt an overwhelming sensation of pain in her abdomen. She screamed as her knees buckled. Mako and Bolin caught her by her arms. Asami ran to her side.

"Korra! Are you okay?" Water began seeping through Korra's leggings.

"No, no, no, no, no. It's not time yet! It's not time!"

"What's wrong?" Bolin asked. Fear glistened in Korra's eyes.

"The baby's coming."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I wanted to put some development from Korra. I wanted to show she wasn't some depressed, over-emotional mess the entire story. I know she's a very strong person. Sorry this took so long. I've been at camp this entire weekend and I just got back today. Reviews would be very much appreciated. It makes me really happy to see people's opinions, thoughts reactions and pointers.(Format Updated)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Oh, spirits. Asami! Get the car!"

Mako threw her the keys.

"On it." She ran towards the parking lot. Korra sucked in air through her teeth, and started breathing fast.

"It's too early. Mako,"

"Sh. It's okay. Just calm down. It's gonna be okay Korra." More pain came on even harder. She let out a cry as a tear fell down her face. The pain felt like she was being stabbed from the inside. After what seemed like an eternity, Asami came around the corner in the satomobile. Bolin got in the front with Asami and Korra layer down in the back seat with her head on Mako's lap. The pain slowly subside, but that didn't change Korra's mood. Her limbs started shaking. Her breath faltered. Mako wrapped his arms around her.

"You're gonna be okay Korra. We're almost there." But she wasn't worried about herself. The baby hadn't reached nine months. Korra had seen premature babies and they usually were extremely undeveloped or possibly had birth defects. Most of them permanent. She didn't want that for their daughter.

As they arrived to the hospital, Korra got another contraction. She tried to breath, but it was hard to with the overwhelming pain. The pain was so bad that Mako had to carry her in. They checked her in and got her a room. In the room, Korra was grasping Mako's hand, gritting her teeth as the pain became more intense. The process went on for hours. Contraction. Moment of rest. Contraction. For hours and hours she was in constant pain. Finally, Korra's doctor arrived.

"Hang in there. You have awhile until you'll be fully dilated." She told her.

"Is she gonna be okay? Being born this early?" Korra asked.

"We won't know until she's born." The doctor left them in peace.

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Mako said. Korra let out a sigh.

"I'm fine for now. But thank you." Mako kissed her forehead. Another contraction came out of nowhere. Korra clawed her hand into the blankets.

"Calm down. Just breath." She began breathing, and let out a groan. Every contraction she got came harder and faster than the last. The pain felt like an invisible force was stabbing and ripping her contractions were getting closer and closer together. From every twenty minutes, to every ten minutes, to every five minutes. Once it was over, her body involuntarily shivered.

Korra stared up at the ceiling panting and dazed.

"Water." She mumbled. Mako immediately got up and came back with a cup of cold water. She chugged it dry. Sweat ran down her face. Korra looked out the window. Even though it was late, the city still burst with light. The doctor came in again to check on her. Pain began stabbing her abdomen once more. Korra screamed.

"She's dilated." The doctor announced. Several nurses in scrubs came quickly into the room with several supplies.

"Are you ready?" Mako asked as he held her hand. He had put on scrubs as well.

"No." She shook her head.

"On three you're gonna push." The doctor said.

"One. Two. Three. Push!" She pushed, screaming from the intense pain. It felt like claws were ripping her open. She stopped pushing and started panting.

"C'mon. You can do this." Mako encouraged .

"Shut up." She growled. Mako quickly shut his mouth. She started pushing again.

"You're almost there. Keep going." The doctor said. The room was suddenly filled with a small cry.

"Would you like to cut the cord, sir?" The doctor asked. He nodded. She handed Mako the scissors and he cut it. On the bed, Korra was breathless.

Almost immediately, the doctors took the wailing baby girl away. Korra began sitting up.

"Wait, where are they taking her? Where are they taking her?!"

"Korra, calm down." Mako put his hands on her shoulders.

"They're just gonna make sure she's okay." Her lungs felt heavy. She laid back down. She felt lightheaded and sore. Was she gonna be okay? Korra pressed her lips together trying to hold back a sob. But it was no use, she began sobbing. Mako wrapped his arms around her.

"She'll be fine Korra. We just need to be patient for now, and have hope." Possible disastrous defects and deformities ran through Korra's head. After the longest twenty minutes of their lives, a nurse came in to their room with a little pink blanket. They both sat up.

"Is she okay?" Korra asked. "She fine. Perfectly healthy." The nurse handed her to Korra.

"She's two pounds, eight ounces." The nurse left them to be alone. She was so tiny. The baby's eyes fluttered open. She stared up at Korra.

"Hi." Korra choked. The baby whimpered. Her arm reached out of the blanket up towards her mother. The baby's tiny fingers wrapped around Korra's index finger. The little girl had dark skin and blue eyes. She had some of both of their features, and a small black stubble of hair.

"Do you wanna hold her?" Korra asked Mako. Mako delicately took his new daughter and cradled her close to his chest. He instinctively swayed back and forth. She stared blankly up at him.

"Hey. I'm your daddy." The baby cooed. A small tear fell from Mako's eye. He smiled down at his daughter, then up at Korra. Tears were welling up in her eyes as well. Mako handed her back to Korra. She looked down at their little girl.

"Welcome to the world, little Jia Li."

* * *

><p>They got home around three in the morning. All three of them were exhausted. Korra took Jia Li and put her in a bassinet in their bedroom. Mako and Korra immediately went to bed. They only got two hours of sleep until Jia Li woke up.<p>

"I'll get her." Korra said groggily.

"No, I will. You get some sleep." Korra decided not to fight him and laid back down. Mako dragged himself over to Jia Li's bassinet. How could a thing so tiny be so loud? He picked her up and began rocking her back and forth.

"It's okay, you're alright." She didn't stop. He checked her diaper. Clean. He tried to feed her. She only squealed louder. Mako was beginning to get frustrated, but stayed calm.

"What do you want?" He cried out in desperation. He began gently patting her back. Suddenly, Jia Li stopped crying, and let out a tiny burp. Mako puffed a sigh of relief. He started soothingly rubbing her back.

"Are you better now?" Jia Li yawned. Her eyes drooped. Gently, Mako laid her back in her bassinet as she dosed off. He walked back over to the bed and was happy to finally get some rest. He looked at the clock. 4:36am. She'd be up again to eat in less than thirty minutes. He groaned falling onto the bed. Finally, his body gave in and crashed.

* * *

><p>They switched off every hour while the other tried to get some sleep. Bags hung under both their eyes. After a week, they were both starting to get used to things. Korra and Mako invited everyone to come and meet Jia Li. Even Korra's parents came in from the Souther Water Tribe. After Mako went back to work, it was just Korra and Jia Li. It got very tiring. She liked lots of attention. Korra had to try her best not to fall asleep while holding Jia Li.<p>

The sound of the doorbell snapped her awake.

"Coming." She moaned. Korra gently put sleeping Jia Li back in her bassinet and went to answer the door. Standing at the door, was Asami, Bolin, Tenzin, Pema, Jinora and Korra's parents.

"Mom! Dad! Guys, come in." Korra smiled. The crowd of family and friends entered the house.

"Korra!" Jinora gave Korra a hug.

"I haven't seen you in forever."

"Hi Jinora. I'm happy you came." Korra turned around and hugged her parents

"I'm so glad you guys could make it."

"It's nice to see you to darling." Tonraq said

"Now where is my granddaughter?" He asked.

"She's asleep. You'll have to wait to see her." Korra sat on the couch next to her mother.

"So, how are you?" Senna asked . Korra sighed

"Tired. She likes to be held all the time. I finally got her to sleep after being up all night."

"It'll be like that for awhile." Senna told her.

"Where's Mako?" Bolin asked.

"He's still at work. He'll be home soon."

"Korra." Asami said.

"I have something for you." Asami held up a small colorful bag and handed it to Korra.

"Open it." Asami said excitedly. Korra opened the bag and pulled out a small pair of watertribe blue footsie pajamas. She smiled at her friend.

"Thank you so much." Korra gave her a hug. Their moment was cut short by the sound of Jia Li crying for her mother.

"I'll be right back." Korra told them. She quickly jogged up the stairs and went into the bedroom.

"Sh. It's okay. I'm right here." She said soothingly. Korra picked her up and gently bounced her.

"You're hungry aren't you?" Jia Li let out a low wail.

"I'll take that as a yes." Korra rolled down her oversized tank top exposing her breast. Jia Li latched on immediately and began eating. Korra grabbed a covering and put it over herself. She went back down the stairs into the living room.

"I'm back." Korra sat down and began chatting with her guests. Once Jia Li was done eating, she slipped off her cover. Accidentally, her tank top slipped down even further, exposing part her stomach. On her stomach, were big ugly scars. Senna looked over and gasped. "Korra! What happened?" Korra quickly pulled her tank too back up, but it was too late. Everyone already saw them.

"I-" She was interrupted by the doorbell. Quickly, she dashed to answer it with Jia Li in her arms. At the door was Mako, still in his uniform.

"Korra? Is something wrong?" Her eyes beamed with apprehension and fear.

"Come in. I need to talk to you." Mako came in and followed Korra behind the stairs.

"What happened?" He asked.

"They saw the scars." She whispered

"What?! How?"

"I was feeding Jia Li and my tank top slipped to far. They all saw them. What are we gonna do?"

"Calm down." He paused.

"I think it's time we told them. They deserve to know." Korra flinched. She knew one day she'd have to tell them, she just didn't want to. She sighed.

"You're right. They do deserve to know. I'll tell them." Mako and Korra went back into the living room. Everyone was still in shock of what just happened. She handed Jia Li to Mako, and faced her friends and family.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you all sooner. It was just," She paused.

"To painful to talk about." She choked.

"It's alright Korra. There's no need to apologize." said Tenzin.

"We won't be mad." Pema said. Korra took a deep breath.

"You all, remember my last pregnancy. I told you it was a miscarriage." Everyone looked around the room tentatively, the nodded.

"Well, I lied. It wasn't a miscarriage. It was something, worse." The whole room let out a silent gasp.

"If it wasn't a miscarriage. Then what happened?" Bolin asked.

"I was attacked,"

"By cannibals."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Such a long, dramatic chapter. Well now you know. Don't worry, there's more. I've been working on this chapter for forever. Sorry it took so long. I wanted to make the birth a bit longer, but I didn't want to make this chapter too long. Review would be extremely appreciated. (Format Updated)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Bring the rest of the clan in."

The moment the three men left, Korra began struggling. She fought with all her might against the cuffs that held her. She tried bending. Nothing. Chi blockers was the first thought that came to her mind. What did he mean by clan? We're they some sort of equalist cult? She fought harder and harder but she couldn't break them. The cuffs dug deep into her wrists. She felt either sweat or blood run down her hands. Most likely blood. She thrashed and screamed hysterically. The baby inside of her moved around wildly. Her heart sank. The big metal doors at the end of the room clanked open. There were about seven men and five women. All of their clothes were stained with blood and dirt. The clan looked at her and each gave her their own unique deranged smile, all bearing their teeth. The green eyed man led the group to Korra.

"Please! Please, you don't have to do this!" She begged him.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that." He said.

"I'm starving." One of the women pulled out a knife and lunged for her. The leader blocked her.

"Wait, we cannot kill the avatar. It would certainly mean our heads. We will take the child and ration it." Korra's eyes widened with horror.

"You people are sick! I'm not some sort of animal! And if you think you're gonna get away with this you're insane!"

"Yes, because we've never heard that before." The leader took out a long sharp knife and rose it up.

"Please! Don't do this!" Without hesitation, he struck her.

Blinding pain overwhelmed her. She let out a choked scream. Blood gushed out of the side of her abdomen. She felt like the air in her was sucked out. He curved the knife opening the wound wider. The pain was unbearable. Her body tensed. The cold cut of the knife went deeper and deeper into her flesh. She could still feel movement from the baby, grasping on to any chance he had of life. The leader's intense glare struck terror into Korra. He ripped the knife out and slashed her several times. With it came a blood curdling scream from Korra. She gasped for air. He gave her no time to recover. He reached his hand deep inside of the wound and ripped the child out of her. The umbilical cord snapped. The feeling was repulsive. It made her stomach flip. The baby boy let out a loud cry. Blood spewed everywhere. The leader grabbed his head. With one move, he snapped the child's neck.

A cold silence rang throughout the room.

"No," Korra choked. Tears fell down down her face as she screamed. Anger and hatred burned in her eyes. She thrust her body at him, but the pain was so strong she jerked back.

"It's always a pity, watching them struggle, isn't it my brothers and sisters?"

"Oh not at all." A weasel like man said.

"It's perhaps one of my favorite parts." Korra laid on the table, paralyzed with pain. She could feel herself slipping from consciousness. The screeching of the metal doors took all of their attention. A force of ten police officers broke though the door. The leader was none other than Lin Beifong. "Hands where I can see 'em!" she yelled. The clan looked to their leader. He nodded his head. The entire clan put their hands up, then attacked.

The clan was no match for the police officers. Only five benders and seven non-benders fighting with metal knives. A fatal mistake. The non-benders were no challenge, they were vanquished in moments. The benders were the real challenge. Three earth benders, a water bender and a fire bender. There skills were good, but their weaknesses were easy to ween out. The water bender only had a small supply of water. Once it went dry, the officers took the opportunity and struck her to the ground. The fire bender got too focused on one officer, he then got blind sighted by another. The three earth benders were too rash. They struck without thinking, and had no self control. That lead to their own fall. One of the earth benders hit his own companions. The officers took this moment of confusion and ambushed them. Once the battle was over, the green eyed man stood in the back the whole time. Watching. The officers took their stances.

"There's no need for that." He raised his hands and surrendered.

* * *

><p>Mako sat at his desk, looking over a couple of files. His shift was almost over. Lin came into his office. She was covered in dirt and bruises.<p>

"Are you alright Chief?"

"I'm fine but," She looked him in the eye. "Korra's in the hospital."

"She went into labor?! She's not due for another week. Oh spirits, I gotta-"

"Mako! She's not in labor." There was a short silence.

"W-What? Then what happened?"

"Sit down, kid." Mako sat down. Lin took a deep sigh.

"She was attacked. By a group of cannibals we've been tracking for months. Korra made it out but, the child was already dead when we got there." His world shattered. But he held it in.

"I offer my condolences." She said in a low voice.

"Thank you." He choked, holding back his tears. Lin left him to mourn in peace. Once he knew she was gone, he snapped. He slammed his fists into his desk. Tears streamed down his cheek. His son was gone. They killed him. Mako screamed furiously. He swiped all of the papers off his desk. Possibly smoking some of them. He sank to his knees, sobbing. He held back the burning fire in his hands. He stood up punching the wall. Leaving a large dent in it. Mako stabilized himself on his desk, catching his breath. Tears still streamed down his face. He needed to calm down. To be there for Korra. This wasn't any easier for her. Once he finally stabalized himself, he left for the hospital.

* * *

><p>It didn't take too long to find her. She was in a room upstairs. He walked in to see she was asleep. She was in a hospital gown with an I.V hooked up to her hand. She was so pale, and so much thinner. Thinner than he had ever seen her. Mako sat down in the chair next to the bed and held her hand. Her face contorted as her stomach winced.<p>

"Korra?" Her eyes slowly opened.

"Mako." She moaned faintly.

"I'm right here." He said squeezing her hand. She slowly rolled her head towards him. Her eyes were so empty.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"No, there's no need to apologize. There's nothing you could've done." Her eyes began to tear up.

"He killed him right in front of me, and I couldn't do a thing about it." She weakly cried. The look on Korra's face broke his heart. He sat on the side of the bed and held her. She cried silently in his arms.

"We never even held him. We never gave him a name." She sobbed. He was trying so hard to stay strong for her, but he couldn't stop the tears from coming down his face.

"Shh. I know it hurts. It hurts me to. But we're gonna get through this together. I promise." His voice faltered. They mourned in each other's arms though the night.

* * *

><p>"So, now you all know." Korra sat at the edge of the couch, cradling Jia Li in her arms. Their friends and family sat in shock, mostly all of them in tears.<p>

"Korra, why didn't you tell us?" Senna choked.

"If I had known," Asami never finished her sentence.

"It was hard to talk about really. I could barely handle it. I wanted to tell you, I just, couldn't." She paused shortly.

"Jia Li was really a blessing. But I was so scared something would happen, it was hard to be grateful."

"Oh my Spirits," said Bolin. He stood up, enraged.

"Well who the hell would do this to you?! When I find them I'm gonna-"

"Bolin, calm down. They were already sentenced to death. All of them." Korra said. Bolin's fury died and he sat down.

"Korra, sweetie, I'm so sorry. I could never imagine what it'd be like to loose one of my children." Pema said holding Jinora's hand.

They all finally left after a few more hours.

"You're mother and I will be in the city for a bit longer. If you need anything, just call us." Tonraq said.

"Thanks dad." Korra's hugged her father.

"I love you." Korra said.

"I love you too sweetheart." Korra closed the door behind him. Mako stood behind Korra with Jia Li in his arms. Jia Li began whimpering.

"Someone needs to go to bed." Mako said rocking her. He started rubbing her back soothingly. Her eyes began to droop, and she fell asleep. Korra took her and swaddled her in a woven blanket Senna made. Then she gently laid her in her bassinet. Mako put his arm around Korra, admiring the little bundle of life that they had made.

"She looks like you." Mako said.

"But she has more of your features." Korra replied.

"Either way, she's beautiful."

"And we created her together." If she could go back, she wouldn't change a thing. She didn't care if she was 20. She wouldn't trade it for the world. And neither would he.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked this chapter. There will probably be one more chapter after this, then I'll wrap up this story. But do not fear, I have a lot more ideas in mind. Please review. I like to see feedback. (Format Updated)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A large thunder storm roared through Republic City. All citizens were advised to stay indoors. The wind blew hard against the young family's house. A loud roll of thunder boomed through the night. All of the commotion awakened Jia Li. She let out a loud cry.

"Your turn." Mako nudged Korra groggily. Korra sat up out of bed groaning. She stood up and went to the other side of the room. Jia Li laid in her bassinet, feebly flailing her limbs and wailing her lungs out. Korra picked her up and began gently bouncing her.

"Sh. It's okay, sweetie. It's just a storm." She cooed. Jia Li cried louder as another roll of thunder boomed. It was almost like she was trying to drown out the thunder with her bawling. Which she was close to doing in Korra's opinion. Korra went into the nearly finished nursery and sat in the rocking chair. She had swaddled Jia Li in a blanket. But nothing would calm the poor child. An idea suddenly hit her.

"Rest your head." She sang

"Close your eyes.

You're safe in my arms.

There's no need to cry.

I'll be beside you, to protect you from fear.

Rest your head now.

I am here.

These nightmares that plague you,

Will go away.

And when the dawn is breaking,

I will still stay.

There's no need to worry.

The darkness is gone.

Your fright will all cease now.

My love for you is strong."

Her cries slowly subdued to quiet coos. She reached up her arm, yawning. Korra continued humming the tune of the lullaby. Eventually she got her to sleep. She looked up and saw Mako leaning in the doorway, with a big grin on his face.

"I thought you were in bed." She said.

"I know. But I heard you singing. I didn't think you'd remembered that song." He walked over to them.

"We'll if it worked once," She said slowly swaying back and forth. Mako wrapped his arms around his little family.

"What?" Korra looked up at him confused, still swaying.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. I just love you guys." He rested his head on top of Korra's. She smirked.

"Dork." She broke out of his embrace. Mako followed her out and into the bedroom. Korra put Jia Li down to sleep and went with Mako back to bed. They wrapped their arms around each other. Mako brushed the tip of his lips against Korra's neck. Korra began lightly caressing his back. Their lips finally met. They started to become more and more passionate. Korra broke away, breathless.

"Let's wait until this ones a bit older before we start for another."

* * *

><p>Mako was wrestling with the lock of the door. He jiggled his key back and forth. He let out a low grunt.<p>

"C'mon." The lock finally 'clicked' and the door opened. He entered the house hearing the light pitter patter of little feet.

"Da-dey!" 1-year-old Jia Li came wobbling towards him. Mako picked her up and spun her around. She giggled while sucking on the pacifier in her mouth.

"How are you, baby girl?"

"Gu."

"Good?" He asked. She nodded back.

"Where's Mommy?" He asked while bouncing her on his waist.

"I'm right here." Korra said walking in from the kitchen. She gave Mako a little kiss.

"How was work?"

"Long. I thought the day would never end."

Jia Li began squirming in his arms. He put her down and she began tugging on his arm.

"Play!" She said. Mako chuckled, allowing her to drag him upstairs into her room. He crouched down to her level.

"What do you want to play sweetie?" She hid her face with her hands. Her sign for "Hide and Seek".

"Okay. I'll count. One, two-" He covered his face. Jia Li looked around her room for a place to hide. She grabbed a comforter from the floor and draped it over her head, standing as still as her energetic little body could.

"-Nineteen, Twenty! Ready or not, here I-" He took one look at her and burst out laughing. He ducked under the blanket with her.

"Found ya. I found ya." He started tickling her. Jia Li ran out from under the blanket giggling. Mako chased after her playfully. They ran around the entire upstairs before Mako scooped her up in his arm and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. Korra just watched them, smiling.

"I, love you." Jia Li struggled to say. Korra and Mako both looked back at each other. That had been her first full sentence. Both of them started to cheer.

"Good job, sweetie!" Korra jogged over to them. Both of the parents praised their daughter.

"I love you!" She repeated. Mako and Korra simultaneously kissed both of her cheeks. Jia Li giggled.

The rest of the night was rather uneventful. Korra managed to get Jia Li to bed easier than it usually was.

"I think we should have another one." Mako said out of the blue. Korra stiffened a bit.

"I, don't think that will be necessary."

"What? Why not?" He said a bit shocked. Korra smiled at him.

"Why are you smiling like that?" " I wanted to wait to tell you but..." Tell me what?!" She started to laugh.

"Mako! I'm pregnant!" His shocked expression slowly turned into a big smile. He grabbed Korra by the waist and spun her around, laughing hysterically.

"Mako! You're gonna wake her up!" She whispered, still smiling. Mako set her back down. She staggered back, moaning.

"Are you alright?" She took a breath.

"Yeah, just dizzy. I'm fine." She wrapped her arms around him.

"We're gonna be just fine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: FLUFF! Sorry this took so long, I just couldn't handle writing this. Okay, this IS the last chapter of this story. But I've planned a few more drabbles with this story. I'll probably be writing them soon. I hope you all enjoyed it!(Format Updated)**


End file.
